Forming a Friendship
by Erika
Summary: QuiGon's birthday leads to some bonding between Master and Padawan.


**_Title_****:** Forming a Friendship

**_Author_****:** Erika

**_Rating_****:** G

**_Summary_****: **Qui-Gon's birthday leads to some bonding between Master and Padawan.

**_Time Frame_**: Obi-Wan is almost 14

**_Spoilers_**: I don't think so, but if there are any, they'd be for JA.

**_Category_****:** H/C, non-slash, POV, minor-angst

**_Disclaimers_****:** The Star Wars universe and all of its characters belong to George Lucas, I'm only borrowing them to have a little fun and I promise to return them unharmed (well, at least mostly unharmed). I'm making no money off of this and this is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**_Feedback_****:** Both positive feedback and _constructive_ criticism are greatly appreciated and will be cherished! (firedrake88@yahoo.com)

**_Archive_****:** Jedi Apprentice, Early Years, Wolfie's Den, JAFD, The Guardians of Peace, The Temple Library, Telly, and anyone who has any of my other stories. Anyone else who wants this, please ask and send me a link to your site so that I can check it out :-D

Forming a Friendship

**Qui-Gon:**

I must have been awake for nearly two hours before I realized he was gone. At first I had simply assumed that he was sleeping in because I had given him the day off. It wasn't until I was halfway done making his favorite breakfast and he _still_ hadn't emerged from his room that I realized he wasn't there.

At first I was just surprised. It was eight in the morning – _where_ had Obi-Wan gone? I had been awake since six and had been out in the common room since six thirty, therefore I knew he had left _before_ then. In the entirety of the year that I had known him, Obi-Wan had never woken up before seven.

I knew right away that nothing was wrong with him, at least not physically. I _could_ sense that he was a little…depressed though. It was nothing severe, just a slight sadness of the heart, but it worried me. 

I was about to leave his room, when I saw it. A small datapad sitting next to an envelope on his bed. Usually I would have let the things be, but something told me that he wanted me to find them.

Curious as to what the boy had left me, I picked up the datapad. On it, I found a message addressed to me.

My Master;

I hope you don't mind, but a couple of months ago I took the liberty of asking Tahl about the day of your birth. I know that you are not one given to celebrate the passing of years with more than just the customary meditation but I wanted to give you something – to thank you for how much you have taught me this past year.

You may not realize it, but I have learned more from you than anyone else in my life. The days I have spent as your Padawan, observing and learning from your kindness and wisdom, have been the best of my life. I wake up everyday looking forward to our lessons together. 

You're a very strict teacher. You never let me save a lesson for later and don't let me move on to the next kata until I have the one I am working on perfected to the best of my abilities. My friends seem to sympathize with me and express their regret for my having so strict a Master. I, on the other hand, am very grateful for it. The fact that you never let me give up is one of the things I admire the most about you. I just thought that I would tell you that.

I am honored to be your Padawan, and I hope that our time together has been as equally enjoyable to you. You tell me that I will be a great Jedi Knight, that it is my destiny. I understand that I am young and naïve, but there is one thing I know. If I do become a great Jedi Knight it will be because of the things you have taught me and the wisdom you have shared with me.

In the envelope you will find two tickets to the Agricultural Fair, good for any day this week. I know how connected you are to the Living Force and I know how much you love nature. I hope you enjoy yourself. I was thinking that maybe you could take Tahl or another one of your old friends with you. Even though during most of my probation we have been at the Temple, I know how little time you get to spend with your friends because you are always training with me. 

You are a very private man and I assume that you want to spend today in silent meditation. That's why I left so early. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. If you need me for some reason you will find me at Bant's. I hope you find today very relaxing and I will return late tonight, so as not to disturb you.

Your Padawan,

Obi-Wan Kenobi 

I set down the datapad and instead picked up the small creamy-colored envelope. Inside I found the two Agricultural Fair tickets that Obi-Wan said I would. I noted, pleasantly surprised, that the tickets were not only good for the rest of the week, but that they were all-day passes. The Agricultural Fair of Coruscant was widely known for its wide array of plant and animal life and attracted botanists and biologists from all around the universe. Tickets were very expensive and usually they were only for a certain allotment of time.

How had my Padawan managed to get these tickets? As much as I had always wanted to, I had never been to the Agricultural Fair. Usually I was away on a mission and even the few times that I was at the Temple I had never had the occasion to go. The Temple paid for all our expenses during a mission but this sort of thing fell into the category of things that the Order wouldn't pay for. These tickets would have cost the boy all the credits he had, if not more. It touched me very deeply that he would have spent so much money on me.

I smiled slightly. Obi-Wan was a very sweet boy and I had noted that when he bought presents for his friends he was very generous. He wanted them to know how much he cared for them. He had, however, never done anything like this for me before. It filled my heart with a warm, fuzzy, feeling that I couldn't really describe. It was far more than being touched by his thoughtfulness or happy that he cared for me enough to get me such a special present. It was a grateful, ecstatic, feeling that started in my heart and expanded to consume me. Usually Padawans did not get their Masters anything and the fact that Obi-Wan had gone to so much trouble to get me something he knew I would like and spent so much money on top of that, made me more than happy.

I carefully reread Obi-Wan's letter, noting the sincerity that shone through every line. I had never realized how much of an impression I had made on the boy. It was usual for a new Padawan to have a hero-worship for his Master, but Obi-Wan had never felt that way about me. The letter spoke of respect and friendship.

Through the words I could read my Padawan's nervous hope that I would like his gift but I could also sense his sadness. I didn't understand. Why would Obi-Wan be sad? He had obviously spent a great deal on this present. I could understand the nervousness, but not the sadness. 

I read through the last paragraph of Obi-Wan's letter again. My Padawan had left because he assumed that I would want to be alone. Why did he think that I wouldn't want to spend the day with him? Was he still unsure of his place at my side? He had bought _two_ tickets to the Agricultural Fair but he hadn't even suggested that we go together. He had mentioned Tahl or another one of my friends. Why? The boy and I were growing into more than just Master and Padawan, we were becoming friends. Didn't he see that?

Obi-Wan touched me with his thoughtfulness but I was concerned also. Was the sadness I sensed from him due to the fact that he thought I wouldn't want to spend the day with him? I was very strict with the boy but I was also careful to show him I cared. Maybe not as openly as some Masters, but in my own way. I thought he understood that but perhaps he did not. His letter didn't truly betray anything of the sort, but it was the sadness behind the words, especially in his assumption that I would want to spend today alone that told me I was right.

I thought back to the months of the boy's probation. We had never really done anything together. Yes, we trained together everyday, but we had never done anything together beyond that. Perhaps it was because of that that the boy didn't think I would want to spend today with him. If that was the case, it was a misconception that I had to rid him of.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Master?" Obi-Wan tried to hide his surprise but I could clearly see it written over his face and hear it in his words.

"Padawan," I greeted him softly, with a small smile. "Bant," I nodded to his friend.

"Master Jinn," Bant inclined her head to me.

"I am sorry," I spoke to the girl, "but I am afraid that Obi-Wan will have to leave now. You may spend time together later this week, if you want." 

Bant nodded, "Of course," she said, sending a quizzical look at a very startled Obi-Wan.

"Come along, Obi-Wan," I said to the boy, signaling for him to follow me.

Even though I could easily feel his confusion and a trickle of apprehension through our bond, I didn't say anything as we walked back to our quarters. I knew that he was afraid that I didn't like his present, but I wanted to speak to him in private, not in the middle of some corridor.

The door to our quarters closed silently behind us. I could hear the unasked questions racing through the boy's mind. He wanted to know if he had done something wrong and if I was angry with him.

I smiled, hoping to reassure him, and sat down on the couch.

Obi-Wan contained his questions and moved to sit next to me. I noted, with a touch of worry, that he kept his gaze fixed on the ground and that his head was bent low.

"Obi-Wan," I said gently, tilting his head up with my finger, "I wanted to thank you for your wonderful birthday gift. It is very thoughtful and I am very grateful. I have never been to the Agricultural Fair and I am looking forward to it."

Shy pleasure raced through the boy and I saw the corners of his lips tilt up into a small smile. "I am very glad, Master. You're welcome." He was clearly relieved. 

"Padawan, look at me," I requested softly, waiting for his bright blue-green eyes to meet mine before continuing. "I am deeply touched. You didn't have to do this for me."

The boy shook his head, blushing softly, "I know I didn't, Master. I w-wanted you to know how grateful I am to you for everything you've done."

I nodded slowly. The boy said he was grateful for everything _I_ had done for him. Had he no idea of the precious gift he had given me? He had shown me how to trust again and that was a greater gift than I could ever return. "I was thinking," I started, half-cautious, "that you could share the ritual meditation with me. It would be an honor to share my memories with you as I review the years of my life."

The boy's mouth fell open and pure surprised joy flowed through our bond. "I-I would like that very much, Master," he said very shyly, gracing me with a full smile that lit up his face.

I took Obi-Wan's small hand in mine and squeezed it gently, "Good, thank you." I fixed my eyes on the boy's face, watching his reaction carefully, as I spoke. "I was also hoping that you would consider coming with me when I go to the Agricultural Fair." The blue-green eyes widened and lit up but I pretended that I couldn't see his obvious excitement and continued. "I know that the Living Force is not your strength and that you are not as fond of nature as I am, but it would please me greatly if you would come with me. I think we would enjoy it and I would be very happy to help you connect to the Living Force, if you wish it."

My Padawan's blush deepened and the amount of shock and sheer pleasure that I felt through our bond was nearly overwhelming. The boy was so surprised and so happy. How could it be that such a simple thing could bring him so much joy? I had always thought that he knew how much I cared but apparently I was wrong. 

"Oh, Master, I would love to go with you!" the boy exclaimed. "I-I would like to spend time with you…th-thank you for asking me. I am honored."

No, the honor was mine. It was an honor to know Obi-Wan, to be able to watch him learn and grow everyday, and to also be his friend. A greater honor than the boy could ever know. "No, my Padawan, it is I who am honored." I intertwined our fingers and with my other hand I gently brushed his cheek. "Thank you, so very much, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's smile turned into a full grin and I saw a joy in his face that I had never seen before. It was a joy without any sorrow or worries, a joy of pure relief and excitement. "Happy birthday, my Master," he said, very, very, softly, his voice thick with emotion.

I ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, "Thank you, Padawan mine."

Looking at the boy now, so full of joy and shy caring, brought me a new kind of happiness. It was the happiness born of giving joy to another person. I didn't need the foresight of the Force to see that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Obi-Wan and me. We would have more than just the trusting bond of Master and Padawan, we would have a friendship built from a love; a friendship that would take us through this life and whatever came afterward.

THE END 


End file.
